dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Publication:Dread Codex
= Introduction = Summary::This supplement is a toolbox of undead-themed material for the busy GM. Herein you will find monsters, spells, and magic items all relating to the undead. Undead Type Undead are once-living creatures animated by spiritual or supernatural forces. Features: An undead creature has the following features. * 12-sided Hit Dice. * Base attack bonus equal to 1/2 total Hit Dice (as wizard). * Good Will saves. * Skill points equal to (4 + Int modifier, minimum 1) per Hit Die, with quadruple skill points for the first Hit Die, if the undead creature has an Intelligence score. However, many undead are mindless and gain no skill points or feats. Traits: An undead creature possesses the following traits (unless otherwise noted in a creature’s entry). * No Constitution score. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Immunity to all mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). * Immunity to poison, sleep effects, paralysis, stunning, disease, and death effects. * Not subject to critical hits, nonlethal damage, ability drain, or energy drain. Immune to damage to its physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), as well as to fatigue and exhaustion effects. * Cannot heal damage on its own if it has no Intelligence score, although it can be healed. Negative energy (such as an inflict spell) can heal undead creatures. The fast healing special quality works regardless of the creature’s Intelligence score. * Immunity to any effect that requires a Fortitude save (unless the effect also works on objects or is harmless). * Uses its Charisma modifier for Concentration checks. * Not at risk of death from massive damage, but when reduced to 0 hit points or less, it is immediately destroyed. * Not affected by raise dead and reincarnate spells or abilities. Resurrection and true resurrection can affect undead creatures. These spells turn undead creatures back into the living creatures they were before becoming undead. *Proficient with its natural weapons, all simple weapons, and any weapons mentioned in its entry. * Proficient with whatever type of armor (light, medium, or heavy) it is described as wearing, as well as all lighter types. Undead not indicated as wearing armor are not proficient with armor. Undead are proficient with shields if they are proficient with any form of armor. * Undead do not breathe, eat, or sleep. = Monsters = Besides having the usual information and being updated for the revised 3rd edition rules, each monster comes with its own treasure hoard (if applicable) as well as ideas for somehow using it "in your campaign." Each item in the treasure section is listed with its respective gold piece value. This makes it easier to swap out items for others which more closely fit your adventure or campaign flavor and yet keep a balanced value as a whole. The In Your Campaign feature expounds on the monster in new ways, including possible variants and/or adventure ideas and more! Monsters with "(B)" after a listed feat indicates it is a bonus feat. Please see the Monsters page for the list of and statistics for monsters. = New Magic Items = The magic items listed below are usable to either aid or hinder undead creatures or necromantic processes. Please see the New Magic Items page for the list of and statistics for new magic items. = New Spells = The spells listed below are either necromantic in nature or are mentioned in the previous sections. Please see the New Spells page for the list of and statistics for new spells. ---- Category:Publication Category:3.5e Category:OGL Category:Sourcebook Category:Dread Codex